Nanase Hari
by SkyDraconis
Summary: Petunia Dursley finds letters between her father and a relative in Japan. She decides to send Harry to live with them.
1. Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley knew that something must have happened to her freakish nephew at that school he attended, and hoped to send him off to his second cousins in Japan. The boy sat in his room for hours on end brooding, only ever coming out for his chores which he seemed to speed through but managed to complete to her satisfaction.

She had been sorting through boxes of her parents things when she found the letters exchanged between her father and his cousin in Japan who had given a phone number, which led her to the perfect solution for the freak. She'd ship him off to Japan and wash her hands of him. Goodness knows her family had dealt with him long enough, they'd clothed him, fed him, and given him a roof over his head. And they were repayed with hostility and contempt by the freaks from that stupid order her sister had so foolishly joined.

As she dialed the telephone number from her father's letters, she briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do, but no, her family had dealt with the freak for far too long.

"Moshi moshi?" It was a young male voice on the other end, this must be the grandchild he mentioned in his letter.

"Hello, I'm looking for Hiroichi Nanase, is he in?" asked Petunia as politely as possible, no need to estrange herself from these people who could take the freak.

"Ah sorry, he travels for work and is currently in Seoul, Korea. I'm his son Haruka, can I help you in his place?" the boy had an accent but she could understand him just fine, at least he had a proper eductation.

"Yes, I'm Petunia Dursley, your father's cousin. I'm calling from England to ask him to take my sister's child off my hands. We already have our son to look after and we can't afford to keep him much longer. But I suppose seeing as he's unavailable I'll just have to call later." She felt bitter disappointment settle into her gut, the boy's father wasn't there.

"Ah! So you want him to live with us, yes?" her heart skipped, he sounded like he was agreeing. "Yes, do you have a way I can contact your father?"

"Hai, I have an email to keep in contact for emergencies," as the boy, Haruka, proceeded to rattle off the email, Petunia felt gratified. Things were finally going the way she wanted! Soon she'd be rid of the freak and allowed to live her life with her perfectly normal family. There'd be no more freakishness tainting and infecting her precious little Dudders. No more magic and no more Harry bloody Potter!

* * *

Up in his room, Harry James Potter felt a chill run down his back. 'Not unlike a dementor,' he decided. 'But there's no dementors in Little Whinging.' Harry promptly brushed the feeling off as an overactive imagination, and rolled over to continue counting cracks in the ceilling. Little did he know how his life would be changed by that odd chill.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter looked around the airport terminal, he had just been dropped off by his uncle who'd told him in no uncertain terms to never return. Of course he couldn't leave it at that, oh no, Vernon Dursley then went on a rant about how his oh so respectable family wouldn't stand for his freakishness tainnting them any longer and something about lynching should he ever return.

It was around this point that Harry decided to simply block his uncle out and thought instead of how this had all happened to him.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry had been on his way down to the garden to finish up the last of his chores when his aunt called him into the kitchen. Harry was of course suitably suspicious when she told him to sit.

"Now boy," Petunia started, "you're being sent off to cousins in Japan. You'll be leaving in a week, I'd suggest you start packing." Harry was utterly shocked and more than a little disbelieving, "What?" he asked. "You're sending me where?" Harry knew his family hated him, but never enough to send him to total strangers in a different country, bloody hell it was a different continent! 'What about Hogwarts? And Ron and Hermione! Surely Dumbledore would have known about these so called relatives?' Harry's thoughts were racing as he tried to comprehend everything he had been told. "But aunt Petunia! How do you know they're even related to us?" he was hoping beyond hope that she was lying and would give up the act, alas it was not to be. Petunia huffed, "My father left letters that he wrote to a cousin every other month, there was a telephone number in one of them. Now stop your whining and get to work! No dinner for you if that garden isn't flawless!"

With his chores done, Harry returned to his room to be locked in. He didn't know what to do! Maybe he should write 'Mione and Ron? No, he couldnt tell them. They'd probably tell him to go for the experience, but if not them, then who? Sirius was dead and he doubted the Order actually cared for him beyond his usefulness. No, he'd have to simply deal with it and try to benefit from these new relatives.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*FLASHBACKEND*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Harry shifted as he realised his uncle's rant was coming to an end.

"-AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Vernon Dursley bellowed as he got into his car and sped away, leaving Harry at the airport alone.

He couldn't say he was too surprised at being abandoned, what with the lack of affection between him and his family. If anything it was to be expected. Harry decided to go to the information desk to figure out where he was going. As he approached he could see three ladies in uniform behind the counter top and decided to ask the friendliest looking one. "Ah excuse me?" "Yes, sir?" replied the lady, whose name badge said Lauren. "Um I'm supposed to be going to Japan in about two hours, but I'm afraid I have no idea where to go." he tried to look as confused as possible which wasn't that hard, he'd never been in an airport before. "Do you know your destination sir?" she inquired politely. "U-um, y-yes. It's a one-way trip to T-tottori Japan." Harry stuttered, while Lauren looked on with understanding eyes.

"Ah yes, here it is. Edinburgh to Tottori Japan at 12pm, you'll have a lay over in Amsterdam and then in Tokyo at Narita Iternational before you head to Tottori. You'll be on flight KY631 leaving from gate 6. It says you're underaged and unaccompanied?" queried Lauren. "Um yes, I'm only fifteen." 'Though not for too long,' Harry thought. His birthday was in twenty one days and he'd be one step closer to his majority.

"Ah," said Lauren. "Well due to you being underage, you're required to hae an attendant. The only available attendant is Tony, he'll be right over to assist you and the flight attendants will help you on the flight." As Lauren finished, a tall cockney man approached in the same uniform as Lauren. "Hullo, my name's Tony, I believe I'm to be your attendant." Tony was smiling as he introduced himself and Harry was relieved to see it was genuine, nothing like the fake smiles aunt Petunia would wear when she socialised with the neighbours.

"Hullo, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," as Harry introduced himself, he realised that saying such a thing in the Wizarding World would get him mobbed by fangirls and fanboys. He was suddenly a lot more grateful for the sudden move to muggle Japan. "Nice to meet you Harry. Shall I take your trunk then? It looks awfully heavy!" Tony exclaimed as he reached for Harry's trunk. "Thank-you," as Harry handed it over, he became aware of exactly how odd this was.

"Right then! Lets get you through security and to your plane!" Tony exclaimed with a beaming smile. As they walked across the airport, Tony kept up a constant stream of chatter that Harry simply nodded to. "Right then, this is your gate, I hope you enjoy your flight Harry." Harry watched Tony walk away before he was called over to a flight attedant who took his luggage and guided him to his seat. "Sir please take your seat and we can begin the safety gudelines for our flight." the attendant seemed a little put out as a fat man that largely resembled Vernon Dursley tottered his way into a seat right next to Harry. Harry had a feeling his flight would be long.

As Harry arrived in Amsterdam, he was relieved to see it was quite warm, he doubted it would be as pleasant in the cold. Harry was handed off to another attendant, this one named Alex, who took him to his next flight to Narita International.

He knew that asking the goblins for a translation bracelet was genius, but it was only now that he realised how horrid his arrival in Japan could have been had he not had it. His latest attendant was a sweet japanese lady going by the name of Himiko, She guided him to his next flight and even took him to the food court to grab someting to eat, which he was extremely grateful for as he couldn't quite stomach the provided airplane food.

Harry was just settling in to his seat when he realised. He would be meeting new family soon. All he could do was hope that they got along, he quite liked the idea of family that actually liked him. Best not get his hopes up though, aunt Petunia probably told them all sorts of nasty things about him. Well, he'd just have to wait and see if his wishes would be answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nanase Haruka had been accused of many things during his life, however being heartless was never brouht up. After all, how could someone who loved the water so much be considered heartless? The Dursleys however, could certainly be accused. Haru had no idea what kind of life his cousin, Harry Potter, had lived but he'd assumed that he would at least have clothing suited for his size!

The first time Haru saw Harry, he never would have guessed that the skinny little gaijin in too big clothing was his cousin. After all, the DUrsleys seemed to be wealthy enough to at least get him clothing that fit, but apparently not. As the boy approached, Haru got a good look at his younger cousin who he only recognised due to a picture he had been sent via e-mail. Yes, there was that scar he'd been told about, and the startlingly green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Haru your cousin?" said Haru tentatively, no need to scare him or greet the wrong person. "Oh! Hello, I'm Harry Potter. It's wonderful to meet you I'm afraid I didn't know who to look for but your sign has certainly helped." as Harry grinned shyly up at his cousin, Haru wondered if Harry would be any good at swimming. "Do you swim?" asked Haru. "Not too much, you see I went to a private boarding school in Scotland which was pretty much cold year round but, we did hold a competition of sorts in my fourth year that required me to swim in the Lake." as Harry replied, he wondered if he had offended his cousin or something, the boy had a frightfully attentive look on his face. "How large was it?" asked Haru, he spoke as if the size of the lake was the most important thing he had told him. "Uh I'd have to check but I do believe it was about half a mile?" the expression of bliss and longing on Haru's face made Harry taper off into a question, not sure what exactly he had said to cause it.

"Ah!" Harry shrieked as Haru suddenly grabbed his shoulders, "Tell me more! Do you have pictures?" as Harry was questioned by Haru, all he could think of, was that perhaps this new family wouldn't be so bad after all.

They had taken a shuttle from the airport, to the nearest tram line. As they boarded, Harry could feel the odd looks thrown his way by the locals. "I'm surprised your Japanese is so good Harry," Harry jumped slightly, startled, at Haru's comment. "I have been learning as much as I can since I was told I was coming here." he was lying through his teeth but no need for Haru to know, right? "What?! But weren't you only told two weeks ago?" he had a valid point, and Harry knew he had to do some quick thinking. "Ah yes, but I studied hard so I could understand everyone." Harry was relieved when Haru seemed to accept it and they continued the trip back in silence.

"This is my home, you take shoes off here. to the left is the bathroom with a bath, to the right is the kitchen. those two doors further down are a siiting room and a guest room. Upstairs are the family bedrooms. The first door on the left belongs to father, we don't go in there, and the two doors on the right are ours. Mine has a dolphin on the door. Will you need any help unpacking?" Haru's voice was almost a monotone and Harry doubted he usually spoke so much.

"No, thank-you. I'm sure I'll be fine, haven't got a lot to unpack anyway," besides, Harry couldn't let a muggle see his school stuff. Though Haru was family now, so maybe it was allowed? At any rate, the look on Haru's face as he finished talking was positively frightening. "Hmm, before I forget, I'm taking you shopping tomorrow. Your clothing isn't suited for the weather here." Harry just about died with embarrassment as he saw Haru looking at his clothing, though he was relieved to know that he'd not be forced to wear Dudley's oversized rags any longer. "Alright, I suppose I should get to unpacking before the jet lag hits me." Haru nodded and Harry walked into his new room, it was about twice the size of his one at the Dursley's!

'Ah best unpack quickly before I fall asleep, tomorrow will be a long day.' Harry sighed as he opened his trunk. He was liking Japan more and more, he only hoped that Haru's friends would like him.

As Harry fell asleep for the first time in his new home, he remember to write Colin Creevey the next day for some muggle shots of Hogwart's and her lake that he could show Haru.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Cho-No-Iro: your scene is in here but it will be continued next chapter. ;) and to Pixiecropse: I would like to say thank-you for the wonderful reviews, I'm glad I could give you something to look forward to. Its about 1:30am here so please excuse any typos and I hope everyone enjoys my story.**

As Harry woke up, he realized two things. One, he was extremely comfortable, and two, he was being watched. As the second thought fully registered in Harry's mind, he shot up and out of bed with all the elegance of a blast-ended skrewt. "What are you doing in here?!" Harry screeched at his amused cousin.

"I came to tell you breakfast was ready." Haru said as he turned to walk out before pausing and turning around. "By the way, you might want to put your magical items away, my friends tend to barge in and intrude with no notice." With that said, Haru simply turned to leave, leaving an utterly gobsmacked Harry in his wake. "W-wait! What?! Are you a wizard too?" as Harry scrambled to get ready he finally noticed that Haru had already left. "Dammit Haru!"

Haru simply smiled a little from his place at the table downstairs. His cousin would certainly prove to be entertaining, now if only he could get him to swim. . .

Harry sat down for breakfast absolutely filled to the brim with questions, Haru noticed but simply held his hand up, quelling Harry's inevitable questions. "We eat first, itadakimasu," he said, starting in on his grilled mackerel. "Um Haru," Harry whispered, "where are your pants?" "Is my swimsuit not sufficient?" Haru asked. "No, its fine! I just didn't expect it is all." As Harry tapered off, Haru figured they should probably just get the whole magic talk out of the way. Haru sighed, how tedious. "Mendokusai ne, I know about magic because my grandmother was a water nymph. I've inherited minor versions of her powers." Harry looked slightly shocked, his cousin was magic just like him! "So do you know about everything happening over in England then?" he questioned. "No not really, why? Did something happen?" Haru queried. "It's a really long story but you see about fifteen years ago," as Harry told the story of the Dark Lord's supposed death and rebirth and his part in both, he hoped beyond hope that his cousin wouldn't scorn him. ". . .then last year my godfather-" Harry was cut off by a choked sob "S-Sirius died. That happened about a month or two ago, I don't know if I can stand to go back to Britain after I've finally gotten away." Haru stood up and hugged Harry, studiously ignoring the flinch he received.

"You are family now, and you don't have to go back. The people sound terrible and judgmental to me, if you don't want to go back to Hogwarts then we can set you up with a self-study program for you to get your N.E. and we can enroll you in my high-school." Harry seemed relieved before he sagged and looked sad. "But what about my friends? I doubt they'd let me leave," Harry said forlornly. Haru sighed, "Your friends can always write, so you can still keep in contact with them. I'm not cutting you off Harry, just trying to keep you safe." As Haru finished talking he could see he had won his cousin over.

"Alright," Harry said, "I'll do it." It was only then that Harry realized their position and scrambled back hurriedly. "Ah, sorry for ruining your apron, " he said. Haru simply shrugged and took it off, revealing his muscled body to Harry who blushed a bright red. "You might want to get ready for the day," Haru said as he gathered the dishes. "We're going shopping for your clothing, until then please use an outfit of mine." Harry stood up, ready to protest, but was quelled by Haru's stern gaze. He looked a lot like McGonagall in that moment, enough that Harry simply nodded and went to do as he was told.

Haru gave a satisfied smirk before finishing off their dishes, it seemed his diminutive little cousin wouldn't be as difficult to live with as he anticipated.

They had just reached a department store when Haru was hailed by a tall boy who seemed to have twin kids with him. "Ah! Haru! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here, did you run out of costumes?" The boy queried before he spotted Harry. "Makoto. No, I'm here to get new clothing for Harry. He's my cousin on my father's side." As Haru spoke, Harry could see the affection he held for the now named Makoto. "Eh? How rude of me! I'm Tachibana Makoto and these are my siblings Ran and Ren, pleased to meet you!" Makoto finished with a small bow. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Potter Harry. Haru's cousin." Harry said with a small bow in return.

"Ah, I'm sorry but we have to go now. We promised my parents we'd meet up with them. It was nice meeting you Hari-san, see you later Haru!" With that Makoto jogged away, dragging his siblings behind him.

Haru shrugged and lead Harry into the store before stopping an attendant to hand over a list of clothing he required along with Harry's sizes. As the lady scuttled away to gather the items, Harry decided to ask Haru about his parents. "Haru, where are your parents?" "My father is in Korea on business and my mother has joined him, they have a separate house for business." Haru replied as he sat down, "they aren't magical and mother didn't inherit grandmother's talents." Harry was about to reply, when the same attendant as before approached them with bags of clothing and shoe boxes. "Here you are sir, we thank you for shopping in our store." she said with a bow. Haru simply returned the sentiment with a bow before they left.

When they got home, Haru got Harry to sign up to his high-school while using a different name. "Come on Haru! We can't do this! It's lying to the school!" Harry pleaded, but Haru was steadfast. "Your name will stay as Nanase Hari, it will help you to blend in." As Haru explained his reasoning, Harry decided to just go with it. It would probably help him out later.

"Fine, I'll keep it. I have to finish this charms chapter on the bubble head charm though," Haru looked at Harry. "What's a bubble head charm?" Harry decided he liked the curiosity so openly displayed on Haru's face. "It's a charm that catches an hours worth of air in a bubble around your head, Diggory Cedric used it in the Black Lake during the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." As Harry finished his explanation, Haru looked totally awed. "So you can use it to swim?" he asked in a breathy voice. "Um yes, I suppose you could." Harry let out a little yelp as Haru suddenly grabbed him, only to drag him to the bathroom and demand Harry cast the charm on him. "It doesn't work like that! I'm underage and I don't know the Japanese stance on under-aged wizards, if I do it I might get in trouble." Haru seemed to deflate a bit before he suddenly perked up. "Does that mean that an adult wizard could cast it?" The look in Haru's eyes slightly frightened Harry, but he soldiered on and gave a tiny nod. "Where can we find an adult wizard?" Haru queried, Harry felt as if his cousin might be getting a little too into it but replied nonetheless. "I wouldn't know, though I remember Hermione saying something about the Japanese doing house visits to unregistered magicals. I expect they'll be visiting soon to register me." Harry didn't catch the oddly predatory gleam in Haru's eyes as he turned around to continue his essay. 'Oh yes,' Haru thought. 'He'd get that charm. One way, or another.'

As he sat down, Harry felt the same chill race down his back that signaled his move to Japan. He could only hope that it was nothing terrible before he focused on his homework once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Harry had just finished helping Haru clean up their breakfast dishes, when somebody rapped at the door. "Huh? Wonder who that could be," Harry mumbled as he made his way to the door. "Hullo, can I help you?" he asked, trying to ignore the splash from the bath tub that signaled Haru's morning soak. "Yes, I'm Oyamada Kenichi from the Japanese Ministry of Magic. We received a report that there's an unregistered magical currently taking up residence here," as the man, Kenichi, finished talking,Harry could hear Haru sloshing water out of the tub in his haste to get out. "Yes, I'm the only unregistered magical person living here, though my cousin Haru is a quarter nymph. I actually just moved here to live with him, you'll have to excuse his peculiarities, he can be a bit odd at times." Harry said as he opened the door further to let him in.

"Ah how rude of me! I haven't introduced myself, my name is Nanase Hari for the duration of my stay in Japan," Harry explained as he lead the man to the sitting room. "I'm originally from the UK," Harry said as he sat down. "I take it you attended Hogwarts then? We'll need to know if you plan to continue your education overseas or if you'd rather attend here." As Oyamada-san finished talking, Haruka ran into the room in nothing but his swim suit looking quite flustered. "Can you do the bubblehead charm?!" Haruka demanded as Harry cringed. "Yes I can, it's not very difficult," he trailed off as Haruka approached. Harry quickly jumped up and grabbed hold of Haruka. "Ah I'm terribly sorry for my cousin's behavior, you see he's an avid swimmer so when he learnt of the charm he became determined to experience it." Harry could feel himself blushing in embarrassment as Oyamada watched him in amusement. "It's no problem, though I'm rather curious as to why you didn't just perform the charm?"

"In Britain the legal age for performing magic outside of school is 17, at our magical majority." Harry explained. "Oh? Well then you should be informed that here in Japan the legal age is 14 so long as you have a permit granted by the ministry. It should be fairly simple to get you a permit, in fact we could do it right now as we go over your plans to continue your education. I'm assuming you'll wish to do correspondence?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll also be attending mundane high school with Haru." said Harry. "I plan to register him on Monday," said Haruka, he had calmed down a bit from almost attacking the official. "He will also be tutored by myself and if possible my friends as well. If all goes to plan then he'll be able to have a mundane life as well as his magical side," Haruka explained.

Once they had all of Harry's official forms signed and sealed, Oyamada handed Harry a bracelet with a chrysanthemum charm attached to it. "This will act as your identification, we used to have cards but they caused hell for our Obliviators. If you ever feel that your life is in danger or even if you are just scared, I urge you to use this, it acts as a portkey straight to the Auror Department. Now then, what would you like your password to be?"

"Ah, can we make it Mischief Managed?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course, _portus_! Now then, I really must be leaving. I wish you the best of luck with your Mundane education Nanase-san." With that, Oyamada Kenichi proceeded to apparate out of the Nanase household.

"Well then," Harry said, "that was certainly interesting." Haruka hummed in agreement as he stood up. "I'll be in the bath if you need me." Harry stared after his cousin in shock as he left the room. "Oh dear, well I suppose I could go practice my practical work now." Harry murmured absentmindedly as he stood up only to be tackled by Haruka. Harry could only squeak in shock as Haruka begged him to perform the bubblehead charm for him. "Ah Haru I have to practice it first..." Harry trailed off as his cousin slumped over in dejection. "Um but I might be able to get you some Gillyweed if you'd like?" Harry knew he was being quite indulgent with his cousin but he couldn't stand to see that kicked puppy look any longer.

. . .Three days later. . .

"Haru! Your Gillyweed is here!" Harry shouted in the general direction of the bathroom. Suddenly he heard a great splash as Haruka raced his way upstairs. "Do you wanna go test it out on the beach tonight?" Harry knew he'd said the right thing when Haru hugged him tight while nodding his head frantically. "Haru.. I just realized that I don't have any swimming trunks." Haruka went stiff in Harry's arms.

. . .One Hour Later. . .

Harry had no idea exactly how terrifyingly embarrassing shopping for a costume could be, he was currently standing in front of a mirror looking at the solid black knee-length trunks with a matching long-sleeved rash vest that Haru had picked out. "Hey Haru? I reckon these will do just fine." Harry said as he walked out. Haru gave a hum of agreement before leaving to go pay, Harry had to admit that he was relieved that Haru hadn't chosen one of those horrifically tiny speedos with animal motifs. He was certain he'd be having nightmares about them for weeks.

"Come on Hari, the beach should be empty by now." Haru said as he tugged Harry along.

. . .At The Beach. . .

"Alright Haru, this will taste disgusting and slimy but we'll have an hour to do this. Remember to jump off the pier as soon as you swallow it, the effects are rather fast acting." Harry explained as they stood at the edge of te pier with only the moon for light.

They swallowed their Gillyweed and immediately jumped off the pier, they hit the water writhing as their bodies were changed.

Later, Haru would admit that Harry was quite possibly his favorite person in the world after Makoto. They had ended up spending almost all their time in a cove filled to the brim with coral and fish with the occasional crab or eel. It was the most beautiful thing that either of them had ever seen and they decided there and the that they would return one day to explore it fully.

Harry had to admit that he had thoroughly enjoyed his latest outing with Haru, seeing the absolute wonder and awe on the other boy's face had made Harry rather pleased to know he could make at least one of his relatives happy. All Harry wanted was to be accepted and it seemed like with Haru he didn't even need to try. Harry was never more thankful for the fact that his relatives disliked him so strongly, it was thanks to them that he got to meet Haru, and he could freely admit to it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, SkyDraconis here. I uploaded this chapter before but it didn't go through. I only just found out that it was because my FanFiction license expired. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I do plan to spend more time on this story in the future. Also thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers who have been encouraging me to continue. Thanks also go to everyone who has favourited or followed my story.**

 **On with the story**

 **SkyDraconisxxx**

As they broke the surface of the water, Haru grinned at Harry in delight. "That was amazing Harry! Lets go again soon!" Haru exclaimed as they swam towards the shore. Harry could see that Haru was reluctant to leave the waist deep waters and could only agree with. "Of course Haru, it shouldn't be a problem" As Harry finished his sentence, Haru suddenly leapt at him. With no prior warning Harry could do nothing but tumble backwards as Haru bowled him over. Spluttering as he tried to resurface, Harry could feel the faintest of brushes against his lips. Certain that it was his imagination acting up again, Harry instead decided to make the short walk to shore, after all he didn't want Haru to accidentally drown him.

"Lets go home now Harry, it's getting really late," said Haru. Harry simply nodded and followed his cousin.

"Do you wanna go back and explore the cove when we have more gillyweed? I'm sure we'll have some spare time," Haru smiled at Harry before hugging him. "Definitely," Haru replied before releasing Harry and walking away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Staring at his ceiling, Harry mused over the possibly imaginary kiss. 'Well I suppose I'm just going batty, surely Haru would have mentioned something? Oh well there's nothing for it, I suppose I'll just have to sleep on it.' As Harry's eyes drooped shut, he hoped he would dream about the cove.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haru slowly slid open Harry's door, trying to not wake his sleeping cousin. 'I thank Kami every day for bringing you into my life itoko.' Haru smiled as Harry shifted in his sleep before deciding to head to bed himself, after all, he had a long day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7 AN

**Hi everybody!**

 **Thank-you for all your reviews, favorites and follows! I won't be able to update any time soon due to the fact that my house burnt down about 6/7 hours ago and we lost two dogs. I'm still in shock so yeah... I will get back to everybody with a new chapter as soon as I can get myself to write. :) I hope nobody else has to deal with this and if you are then I'm with you!**

 **xxxSkyDraconisxxx**


	8. Chapter 8 another AN

**Hello, all! I've decided that my story is positively wretched, and as such I shall be revamping it. I would love it if you all could give me feedback on what you would like to see in my story, and what made you cringe in horror.**

 **I would also like to say that any pairings may happen, Harry won't necessarily be straight or gay or bi. In fact, I might just make him be asexual instead. I can't say that I would be very good at writing relationships when I know for a fact that I would be terrible at it, so any suggestions would be great.**

 **Thank-you to everybody who reviewed, and to all the people who sent their condolences. I am happy to say that my family is recovering, it may be going a bit slow at times but we are healing.**

 **Please feel free to criticize my story, I know I am!**

 **xxxSkyDraconisxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salutations my wonderfully supportive readers! I'm just posting this to let everyone know that your reviews have been read and are very much appreciated. To those who have suffered their own losses I give my condolences, life will always be hard but I'd like to believe that we can keep getting back up when it knocks us down.**

 **To KioshiUshima, I am seriously considering your suggestions and will most likely go along with Harry having a polyamorous relationship. I have yet to decide everybody involved so any suggestions are welcomed.**

 **On a happier side note, I plan to fully rewrite Nanase Hari and weasel out all those little typos and punctuation mistakes and hopefully have it all done by Christmas! I would have done this ages ago however I havent had WiFi until yesterday.**

 **I know this is rambling on by now, however I'd like to make a book suggestion if anyone is interested? There's a wonderful author by the name of Garth Nix and he has a wonderful series of books by the names of** ** _Sabriel, Lirael, Abhorsen_** **and quite recently,** ** _Goldenhand_** **. There's another book set in the same fandom called** ** _Clariel_** **, which is something of a backstory of one of the bad guys. If you enjoy magic with a dash of the Undead then these will definitely become a fast favorite and I highly recommend reading them.**

 **And now to finally end this extremely long note, I bid you adieu**

 **xxxSkyDraconisxxx**


End file.
